


Drifting

by KristenSharpe



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Brotherly Bonding, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble Collection, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 12:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristenSharpe/pseuds/KristenSharpe
Summary: Of all the pilots in the Jaeger Program, there had never been a pair of brothers more likely to sync perfectly. / Of all the pilots in the Jaeger Program, there had never been a pair of brothers less likely to sync at all.  Pacific Rim Fusions.





	1. Compatible

**Author's Note:**

> Just a couple drabbles to compare and contrast my two favorite sets of brothers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of all the pilots in the Jaeger Program, there had never been a pair of brothers more likely to sync perfectly.

**Title:** Compatible  
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** May 30, 2017  
**Rating:** G  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Continuity:** Fusion with "Pacific Rim"  
**Disclaimer:**   _Fullmetal Alchemist_ belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, Square ENIX, Studio BONES and various other parties.   _Pacific Rim_  belongs to Travis Beacham, Guillermo del Toro, Legendary Pictures, and various other parties.

* * *

        “ _I’m sorry._ ”  
  
        “ _I forgive you._ ”  
  
        The familiar exchange whispered across the Drift, no less heartfelt despite the many times it had been uttered. Or the many times it would be uttered. Because beneath the regrets, apologies and flickering memory, a single, shining emotion resonated.  
  
        “ _Brother/Little Brother, I love you._ ”  
  
        To feel that, to  _know_  that his little brother didn’t hate him made any minor discomfort Edward Elric felt, wired into the cockpit of his jaeger, immaterial. Here, in more ways than one, he was whole.  
  
        “Serpent’s Cross, neural handshake successful. You are go for launch.”  
  
        Ed grinned. “Let’s go, Al.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name Serpent's Cross is borrowed from the name of a scanlation group because it was just so perfect.


	2. Incompatible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of all the pilots in the Jaeger Program, there had never been a pair of brothers less likely to sync at all.

**Title:** Incompatible  
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** May 30, 2017  
**Rating:** G  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Continuity:** Fusion with "Pacific Rim"  
**Disclaimer:** _Ao no Exorcist_ / _Blue Exorcist_  belongs to Kazue Katou, Shueisha, Aniplex, and various other parties.   _Pacific Rim_  belongs to Travis Beacham, Guillermo del Toro, Legendary Pictures, and various other parties.

* * *

        They were not Drift compatible. All the tests said so.  
  
        They were brothers, but opposites. Fiercely so.   
  
        But, it didn’t matter. Couldn’t matter. All that mattered was that a jaeger that could channel the blue flames might make the difference between survival and extinction.  
  
        So, against all regulations, they were allowed to try.  
  
        And, in the tangle of twisting, merged memories that was the Drift, understanding finally dawned. They were brothers and opposites. Fiercely so.   
  
        But, they were united in purpose just as fiercely. And, that was all they needed.  
  
        “Blue Exorcist, neural handshake successful. You are go for launch.”


End file.
